La dernière du clan Kuruya
by Angie-Do
Summary: Chapitre3 online! Nos héros sont toujours en compagnies d'Hera dans le temple Shuni, mais la situation se corse...[un grand désoler pour les rewieu que les gens m'ont laissé: plantage d'ordi èé]
1. Hera

Série : Naruto

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Genre : aventure en tout genre !

Disclamer : les personnages de naruto ne m'appartienne pas ouuinn  
  
Petite note de l'auteur : dans cette fic, je tiens à dire quelque chose, les personnages sont au niveau chunin, et continue de faire des missions   
  
Il pleut et vente sur le village caché de la feuille. Pas un chat dans la rue, personne dehors, la lune est pleine ce soir, mais caché par les gros nuages on ne peut l'apercevoir. Quant une silhouette se distingue sous la pluie battante, une silhouette qui marche normalement comme si la tempête n'avait pas lieu. Puis cette silhouette s'arrête devant une autre personne, sous un énorme parapluie, qui empêche la pluie d'attendre le moindre de ces vêtements. Kakashi regarde la personne en face de lui, une jeune fille qui semble avoir 12-13 ans, aux longs cheveux gris-clair comme lui, ses yeux sont cachés par un long chapeau, elle porte une longue une robe, fendu sur les deux coté, montant jusqu'en haut des genoux, de couleur rouge bordeaux. Des rubans de couleur noir et blanc entourent ses jambes, ses bras et son cou, dessus des inscriptions sont écrite en rouge sang. Deux Kanji sont écrit sur son vêtement, celui de la mort et de la vengeance.

-Je vois que tu es venu ? Dit-elle -

Je n'avais pas trop le choix, je n'allais pas laisser un invité de marque comme toi, dit Kakashi

-...

La jeune inconnue regarde Kakashi en souriant ironiquement et dit :

-Me voici donc à Kono ha......le village de ma naissance......et la première fois que je te vois, Kakashi...

-Ah...en tout cas, sois la bienvenu ici ! L'inconnue ne dit rien, elle suit Kakashi qui s'en va  
  
_Me voici enfin à Kono no je te l'ai promis......_

_--------------_

__   
  
-Il ne viendra pas ! Dit Naruto -En retard comme d'habitude ! Dit Sakura  
  
Sasuke ne dit rien, cela fait plus de 3 heures qu'ils attendent leur maître...3 heures à regarder les oiseaux volés, pour Naruto, à regarder Sasuke, pour Sakura, et à resté enfermé dans ses pensées pour...Sasuke. Quant un nuage de fumé se fait apercevoir à coté d'eux, Sakura et Naruto allaient l'insulter quant ils voient que Kakashi est accompagné de quelqu'un. Les trois chûnins regardent assez surpris leur professeur, ce n'est pas le cas de Sasuke qui reste impassible à tout ça, mais reste quant même étonné. Sakura dit quelque chose :  
  
-Sensei...

-YO ! Dit Kakashi,... ah...qui est-ce...  
  
Sakura et Naruto regardent attentivement la jeune fille qui accompagne Kakashi, son visage est caché par son chapeau, mais quant à Sasuke, un doute l'envahit, ce chapeau, ne lui est pas inconnue. Cette jeune fille est la mystérieuse inconnue arrivée hier soir à Kono ha

-Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas, voilà, notre nouvelle mission ! Dit Kakashi  
  
Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage de Naruto et ne peut retenir son bonheur en criant de joie, Sakura le fait très vite taire en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Sasuke se redresse et avance près de l'inconnue et de Kakashi :  
  
-Notre mission ? Dit-il en la dévisageant  
  
Sasuke peut voir le sourire ironique de la jeune fille, qui fait à peut prêt sa taille :  
  
-En clair : nous devons l'amener dans un village dans le Nord de la région et la ramené saine et sauve, c'est tout, départ demain à la première heure !  
  
-Mais, quel est l'objet de la mission ? Demande Sakura

-Et c'est quel rang ? demande Naruto  
  
L'inconnue tourne la tête doucement sur Kakashi, celui-ci fait un signe de la tête :  
  
-L'objet de la mission ? On part chercher un livre, et pour le rang, c'est un C  
  
Les 3 chûnins regardent Kakashi, juste pour un livre, rang de mission C !!!  
_Niveau moyen ?...Mais l'est-il vraiment ?... se_ dit Sasuke

L'inconnue ne dit rien et continue de sourire derrière son long chapeau, elle intrigue beaucoup Sakura et Naruto, qui essaye de se baisser pour voir son visage.  
  
-Bon, c'est tout ! Demain, première heure ! Dit Kakashi

-.........tu n'as pas changé..........Saske-kun ! Dit l'inconnue faiblement pour que seul Sasuke entende  
  
Le jeune Uchiwa entend les paroles de l'inconnue et la regarde déconcerté. Hera et Kakashi s'en vont, et laisse les jeunes ninjas. Naruto ne comprend rien à la situation, et voit que Sasuke reste figé au sol comme ci on lui avait collé les pieds avec de la glue. Naruto le regarde, il hésite, il veut dire quelque chose à Sasuke, mais que dire pour ne pas se faire envoyer balader. Au moment où Naruto veut dire quelque chose, Sakura le prend de vitesse et dit à sa place :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke-kun ?

Sasuke se tourne sur Sakura violemment et dit en guise de réponse :

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien  
  
Cette remarque affecte Sakura, elle regarde attristé Sasuke, puis ce dernier s'en va, suivit de Sakura, qui le suit comme un petit chien en laissant seul Naruto. Celui-ci pousse un soupir, puis regarde impassible la rivière qui est juste en dessous de lui, le Jeune blond ne va pas bien ces derniers temps, il est préoccupé, et son moral en prend un coup, il essaye de masquer tout ça, mais de toute façon même s'il ne le cachait pas, personne ne remarquerait son mal être. Naruto marche tranquillement dans les rues de Kono ha, ses yeux sont fixés sur le sol, et ne prête pas attention aux gens qui le regarde. Quant il arrive dans une clairière, personne autour de lui. Naruto s'assoit prêt du lac et commence à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau :  
  
-Pas le moral...

Naruto arrête de lancer des cailloux et se lève brusquement , il regarde autour de lui, toujours personne :  
  
-Hein ? Qui a parl ? dit Naruto

-Juste au-dessus de toi...  
  
Naruto lève la tête, et assise sur une branche d'arbre, il reconnaît les vêtements de la fille qui accompagné Kakashi tout à l'heure, Naruto fait un pas en arrière. L'inconnue regarde impassible derrière son chapeau Naruto, elle croise ses jambes et ses bras :  
  
-Je ne vais rien te faire, dit-elle

-Que me veux-tu ? Et qui est-tu ? Dit Naruto

-Tu pose trop de questions à la fois...  
  
La jeune fille saute de son arbre et avance vers Naruto, elle ne retire pas son chapeau :

-...Tu n'as pas le moral on dirait ?

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Dit méchamment Naruto, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais !

-...C'est juste que je veux être certaine que ceux qui m'accompagnent demain, soit en pleine forme et qu'ils n'ont aucun problème, je n'ai pas envie que les préoccupations de l'un vienne perturber les autres, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
  
Naruto ne dit rien, et regarde l'inconnu perplexe :  
  
-...Je ne veux rien connaître...mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça

-Hein ? Dit Naruto

-Donne-moi ta main ! Dit-elle  
  
Naruto donne sa main à l'inconnue, sans faire ou dire quoi que se soit. La jeune fille regarde sa main, Naruto ne peut pas le voir, mais une sorte d'aura entoure la main de l'inconnu   
_ Il est possède plusieurs chakra ?......Tiens !?...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Naruto regarde l'inconnu perplexe, même s'il ne peut pas voir son visage, il s'imagine des choses. La jeune fille lâche la main de Naruto :  
  
-J'y vais, on se verra demain...  
  
La jeune fille s'en va, Naruto la regarde partir très interroger et perplexe, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-EH ! Crie Naruto

L'inconnu se tourne sur Naruto et le regarde :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Dit Naruto, dis-le-moi !

-.......je veux savoir qui sont-ceux qui vont m'accompagne, je suis aller voir Sasuke et Sakura, et eux aussi je leur ai analysé la main...apparemment, toi tu est différent...

-Moi ? Dit Naruto surpris

-...Oui tu possède un démon en toi......  
  
Sur ces derniers mots la jeune fille s'en va, Naruto la regarde très surpris, comment est- elle au courant que Naruto possède le Kyuubi, juste en regardant sa main ? Non ? Qui est-elle ?  
  
Le lendemain  
  
-Bon, je crois que c'est bon, on peut y aller ! Dit Kakashi

Le groupe 7 et l'inconnu sont devant les portes de Kono ha, la jeune fille est assise sur un rocher et regarde les ninjas s'en rien dire, Kakashi la regarde  
  
-Ah ! Avant, j'ai oublié de vous dire, elle, c'est Hera -

Hera ? Dit Sakura et Naruto étonn

-Elle s'appelle Hera ? Dit Naruto

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demande Kakashi -Non, rien...

-Alors allons-y ! Dit Kakashi  
  
Naruto et Sakura avancent devant, suivie un peu plus loin par Hera et Sasuke qui est juste à coté d'elle, et derrière Kakashi, qui ferme la marche et qui surveille les arrière. Sasuke regarde Hera de son regarde froid  
_ Hera ?...Ce n'est tout même pas cette Hera ?... Kakashi remarque que le jeune Uchiwa ne lâche pas du regarde Hera_  
  
-Dis-moi Hera ? Dit Kakashi, à combien de jour de marche sommes-nous ?

-6 jours, si tout ce passe bien, dit Hera

-Pourquoi si tout se passe bien ? Demande Sakura, tout ira bien !

-A ta place je ne serais pas aussi sur, dit Hera, qui me dit que vous ne serez pas fait tuer avant moi

-ah bon ? Dit Sakura étonné, _HEIN !! Elle ne vous fait pas confiance cette pouffe !_ Dit Sakura intérieurement

-Nous ne nous ferons pas tuer, dit Sasuke, tout ira bien, si nous devons nous battre nous nous battrons, mais, nous ne nous ferons pas tuer, pas tant que notre mission n'est pas terminer ! Sakura regarde avec un large sourire Sasuke  
  
_Bien envoyé Sasuke !  
_  
Hera et Kakashi regardent très étonné Sasuke, puis Hera pousse un soupir :  
  
-Je te prends aux mots Saske-kun, je vous interdis de mourir tant que la mission n'est pas terminée, alors j'espère pour vous que la chance vous veut que du bien, car vous aurez besoin d'elle...  
  
Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke regardent très étonné Hera. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire? Qui peut elle bien être ?  
  
6 jours passent...  
  
Le voyage s'est passé sans encombre, dans la tête de chacun sauf celle de Hera, personne ne comprend les paroles d'Hera, pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'il faut se méfier ? Le voyage se passe bien, et ils vont bientôt arriver à destination, ou est donc le problème ?  
  
-On est arriv ! Dit Hera  
  
Après avoir traversé la forêt, des marais, et une plaine en plein brouillard, tout ça sans la moindre rencontre, le petit groupe arrive devant deux énormes arbres, à eux deux on dirait qu'il forme une entrée, car un chemin lugubre se présente derrière eux, une légère fumée se forme au sol, cet endroit semble bien mystérieux. Les ninjas de Konoha regardent les deux immenses arbres devant eux. Naruto commence à tremble, Sakura le regarde étonn :  
  
-Pourquoi tu tremble ? Demande Sakura  
  
Naruto la regarde interrogé, et regarde devant lui :  
  
-J'ai comme la sensation, qu'il ne faut pas y aller

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Dit Sakura, qu'il ne faut pas y aller ?  
  
Naruto fait oui de la tête, et va se mettre derrière Kakashi :  
  
-C'est endroit est.........bizarre..., dit Naruto  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi regardent plus attentivement le chemin, des cadavres, des ossements longe le long de la route. Naruto a raison, qu'elle est donc cet endroit :  
  
-Il n'est pas que bizarre, il est aussi terrifiant, dit Hera  
  
Tout le monde se tourne sur Hera, adossé à l'un des arbres qui forment l'entrée, elle croise ses bras. Elle regarde le chemin et se tourne sur les autres :  
  
-Que je vous dise, dit Hera, cette forêt est hantée, la mort est omniprésente, ses acolytes sont là, ils n'ont qu'une envie, vous tuer...  
  
Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura regardent perplexe Hera, qui fait un demi- sourire :  
  
-...Et qui plus est, il paraîtrait qu'un démon vit ici, je ne sais pas si cela est vrai, mais il va falloir faire attention...mais, il y a une alternative...  
  
Hera avance vers Kakashi et lui dit :  
  
-...vous pouvez rester ici, et m'attendre, je reviendrai dans deux jours...mais, n'y pensais plus, vous m'avez promis de ne pas mourir avant la fin de la mission, vous allez m'accompagner...allons –y  
  
Kakashi regarde de son œil Hera qui sourit  
_ Elle a menti......ce n'est pas un livre que nous sommes venus chercher mais un rouleau, cette forêt..._

Kakashi regarde le chemin qui est devant lui  
_ ...Cette forêt est interdite...nous n'avons pas le droit d'y rentrer, toi oui ! Car tu connais le secret de cette forêt, mais nous, comment allons nous en sortir cela arrive ?_  
  
-Vous avez peur Kakashi ? Demande Hera

-Pourquoi aurons-nous peur, dit Sasuke, plus vites nous serons partis plus vite nous serons revenus !  
  
Sakura regarde Sasuke, elle était un peu effrayée, mais les mots de Sasuke l'ont un peu rassuré, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Naruto, toujours derrière Kakashi

-Facile à dire, dit Naruto, cette forêt est la mort, si nous partons tête baissée, nous nous ferons tuer à coup sur !  
  
Sasuke jette un regard méprisant sur Naruto, il a raison, que nous réserve cette forêt, Hera perd patience :

-...Et si nous y allions ?

-Allons-y ! Dit Kakashi  
  
Hera dépasse en première les deux arbres qui servent d'entrée, suivit de Sasuke, Sakura et vient derrière Naruto et Kakashi, ce dernier regard Naruto  
  
-Reste constamment sur tes gardes Naruto, il risque d'avoir beaucoup de combat dans cette forêt  
  
Naruto regarde surpris Kakashi qui suit les autres. Naruto regarde les deux grands arbres devant lui  
_ Cet endroit est effrayant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment au bout de ce sentier ?_  
  
Suivit de Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto, Hera marche en tête de fil, elle ne regarde pas derrière elle, elle marche sans faire attention aux autres, elle préfère marcher devant, l'attaque provient souvient de devant. Quant aux autres, Sakura est sur ces gardes, mais elle n'en est pas moins terrorisée, Sasuke est aussi sur ces gardes, il fait attention aux moindres petits bruits qui l'entoure, Naruto avance sans réellement être sur ces gardes, il regarde autour de lui, et Kakashi...ben Kakashi, reste égal à lui- même, en apparence seulement, car il est à 100% sur ces gardes, il connaît cette forêt et ses habitants  
_ Je me suis aventurait dans cette forêt qu'une seule fois, je sais qui habite mais je n'ai jamais pu aller au bout du chemin, on dit que personne n'est jamais aller voir à quoi aboute ce chemin...qu'est-ce que cette gamine a derrière la tête_

Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'ils marchent sur ce chemin, long en large comme en longueur, une fine fumée recouvre le sol, le ciel est lugubre, non, il ne fait pas nuit. Il n'y pratiquement aucun bruit à part quelques bruits de temps à autres. Mais le plus effrayant, ce sont les cadavres d'hommes qui longe le sentier, des ossements par milliers. Cette atmosphère met mal à l'aise les jeunes ninjas de Kono ha Sasuke regarde devant lui, il ne voit rien à part de la brume qui cache le chemin présent devant eux, puis ses yeux se posent sur Hera, qui est juste à coté de lui, elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'ils ont emprunté ce chemin, et ce silence l'intrigué vraiment :  
  
-Cette forêt est habitée ? Demande Sasuke  
  
Hera tourne sa tête vers Sasuke, celui-ci ne peut pas voir son expression, à cause de son chapeau qui recouvre la moitié de son visage  
  
-Nous ne sommes pas seuls..., dit Hera d'une voix non rassurante  
  
Sakura et Naruto sont parcourut par un frisson

-...si, nous restons calmes, et que silence continue de régner comme cela, nous nous en sortirons sans problème..., continue Hera  
  
Sasuke la regarde perplexe et interrogé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? Nos protagonistes continuent leur chemin, quant Hera s'arrête brusquement, elle se tourne sur les autres membres et regarde Kakashi :  
  
-Nous ne sommes plus seuls...  
  
Kakashi la scrute de son œil et se retourne, derrière lui, quatre hommes, habillé tout en noir, de la tête aux pieds, d'ailleurs toute leur tête, ainsi que les yeux, sont caché, rien de leur corps ne se voit. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura se mettent prêt à combattre, ainsi que Kakashi. Les ennemis « regardent » leurs adversaires :  
  
-...regardez......se sont des ninjas, dit l'un des quatre d'une voix d'outre tombe

-Nous devons les tuer...les ninjas n'ont pas le droit d'emprunter le chemin de Kitsu, et ceux qui ont ose l'emprunter, sont condamné à mourir..., dit un autre de la même voix

-Nous ne vous laisserons pas passé..., votre route s'arrête ici, et celle de la mort commence...  
  
D'autres ennemis qui sortent des arbres alentours, entourent le petit groupe de Kono ha, derrière comme devant, impossible d'avancer sans les battre. Hera regarde cette scène......amusée Kakashi regarde autour de lui, le sharigan est déjà activ  
_ Ils sont nombreux, et quant je regarde avec le sharigan, ce ne sont pas des clones...il va falloir être rus_  
  
-Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura... les trois chûnins regardent leur maître

-...nous allons nous battre, attention, ce ne sont pas des clones, leur force m'est inconnu mais soyez vigilant  
  
Les trois adolescents font un oui affirmatif de la tête. Hera regarde tout ça, sans dire le moindre le mot, elle regarde attentivement Kakashi, et fait un sourire narquois  
_ Ne me fait pas rire Kakashi, tu connais cette forêt, comme ta poche, ainsi que ses habitants, tu connais leur force, et leur point faible......_

Kakashi se tourne sur Hera et lui lance un regard, Hera le regarde plus attentivement  
_ Je vois...tu ne veux pas que j'interviens, je m'occuperai de ceux qui m'approchent de trop près, mais, tu as intérêt à faire vite, sinon, c'est moi qui m'en occuperai_  
  
Voilà déjà plusieurs minutes que les ninjas de Kono ha se battent contre ces hommes de la forêt. Le nombre diminue, mais moins il en reste, plus les ennemis sont forts, comme-ci ils prennent la force de ceux qui ont été battu. Sasuke utilise une technique des flammes, quant il remarque qu'un des hommes en noir, se dirige tout droit sur Hera  
_ ...Hera..._

Sasuke court pour rattraper l'ennemi, mais tout à coup Hera se retourne sur l'homme en noir, et tend sa main en sa direction, et puis......plus rien...l'homme a disparut, volatilisé...Sasuke regarde autour de lui, pour être bien sur que l'homme est mort, qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise quant il remarque rien, elle l'a tu ! Sasuke regarde intrigué Hera, celle ci lui sourit, quant soudain un crie aigu et strident se fait entendre. Hera et Sasuke se retournent, et court vers se crie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demande Hera  
  
Kakashi la regarde et lui montre l'un des hommes par terre, couvert de sang  
  
-C'est lui qui a crié, dit Kakashi  
  
Hera le regarde surpris et devient apeuré, puis elle commence à reprendre la route quant elle s'arrête à mis parcourt :  
  
-Nous devons nous dépêcher, dans 20 min « ils » seront là, et là, si nous tombons sur eux, votre mort est assuré...  
  
Ils regardent tous Hera incompris, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?...Qui va arriver ? Et puis qui sont ces gens en noirs ? Ou est-ce que Hera les a-t- elle emmen ? Ce chemin paraît interdit alors pourquoi venir ? Toutes ses questions trottent dans la tête des trois ninjas moyens, surtout celle de Sasuke, mais, c'est surtout la technique d'Hera qui l'intrigue... Naruto va se mettre au coté d'Hera, il hésite, doit t-il ou pas lui parler ? Mais, il ne peut se retenir, il se pose trop de question  
  
-...tu connais cette forêt ? Demande-t-il

-...peut être, peut être pas, dit Hera, et si je la connais qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-Cela change beaucoup de chose, dit Sasuke qui a entendu la question de Naruto  
  
Hera et Naruto se tournent sur Sasuke, Hera ne s'arrête pas pour autant :  
  
-Ca change quoi ? Dit-le moi ? Dit Hera

-...Tu connais cette forêt, et ceux qui nous ont attaqués...

-Et alors ? Dit Hera, je ne vois pas ou tu en veux en venir

-Sasuke veut dire que tu ne nous as pas tout dit, nous sommes pas venus ici, pour récupérer un soi disant livre, mais autre chose. Cette forêt est interdite, à n'importe quel ninjas, ce qui veut dire que ce qui se trouve au bout de ce chemin doit être quelque chose d'important, pour qu'ils veuillent nous tuer, dit Sakura  
  
Tout le monde regarde Sakura étonné, elle a dit ce que tout le monde pense. C'est vrai, personne ne sait qu'elle est l'objet de cette mission, un livre, non, dans un tel endroit, à part si celui-ci est sacré, ou renferme des techniques interdites... Hera regarde en souriant Sakura  
  
-...On ne t'a rien demandé, je vois pas pourquoi je vous dirai tout le continue de cette mission, j'ai mes raisons, et c'est mieux pour vous de ne pas savoir......Vous vous êtes engagé dans cette mission à corps et âme...alors, vous devez en assumé les conséquences, rappelle toi tes paroles Sasuke, une promesse reste une promesse, vous devez la tenir...  
  
Sasuke regarde plus intrigué Hera, cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui, et il préfère ce méfier...  
  
Voilà, maintenant 6 heures qu'ils marchent, le chemin semble sans fin, Hera est toujours en tête de file, suivit de prêt par Sasuke et Sakura, un peu derrière, Kakashi et Naruto. Le maître regarde Naruto :  
  
- Tu as peur ?

Naruto sort de ses pensées et regarde son maître surpris, il veut crier quant il se retient, Hera a dit que le silence est leur chance de survie. Le jeune blond regarde Kakashi et dit à voix basse :  
  
-Non, mais je suis juste inquiet...

-Pourquoi ? Demande Kakashi

-J'appréhende ce qui se trouvera au bout de ce chemin...

-Tu seras surpris quant tu verras...

-Hein ? Vous savez ce qui se trouve là bas ?

-Non, mais il paraît qu'un village s'y trouve

-Un village dans cet endroit ? Dit Naruto

-Hn  
  
Naruto regarde une dernière fois son maître et replonge dans ces pensées, un village ? Alors ces hommes en noir protègent un village ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, à moins que ce village ait de l'importance ? Des gens y vivent ? Encore des questions viennent s'ajouter au ancienne  
_ A force de me poser autant de question, je vais finir par attraper une migraine...on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à me faire du souci, tu es dans le même cas que moi_  
  
Effectivement, Sasuke est en proie aux questions. Il regarde autour de lui, attentif au moindre bruit  
_ Cette sensation...il plane dans cette forêt un sentiment omniprésent de mort, elle est là, elle nous attend, prêt à nous saisir au moindre faux pas de notre part, mais si nous restons calme, comme le dit Hera, nous réussiront à survivre, cela fait plus de 6h que nous marchons, mes sens ne vont plus tenir...quelque chose me tracasse...pourquoi nous n'avons pas croisé plus d'ennemi, si cette forêt est interdite, pourquoi nous sommes tombés que sur ce petit groupe et le nombre de cadavre qui longe la route prouve que beaucoup de combat se sont déroulé ici......au désavantage des ninjas......tous ses ninjas qui sont morts...pourquoi ?  
_  
Hera s'arrête devant un immense arbre, qui est planté au plein milieu du chemin, tout le monde regarde l'arbre surpris, Hera se retourne sur les quatres ninjas de Kono ha  
  
-Nous sommes arrivés, dit Hera, allons-y !  
  
Hera passe à coté de l'arbre et est suivie par les autres ninjas. Après quelques minutes de marchent, ils s'arrêtent tous et regardent la scène devant eux, un village comme celui de Kono ha mais laissé à l'abandon, des maisons en ruine, quelques arbres encore debout, mais ce qui intrigue le plus ce sont ces tâches noires au sol, Hera fait quelque pas, et se tourne sur les autres, elle retire son chapeau, un léger vent vient souffler dans ses cheveux. Hera, a la peau mate, avec de magnifiques yeux ocre claire mélangée à une pointe de vert qui se mélange parfaitement, elle est vraiment très jolie. Naruto rougie un peu, Sakura la regarde avec un air méchant  
  
_ Sa beauté est mauvais signe......une nouvelle rivale_  
  
Kakashi la regarde impassible, quant à Sasuke, il la regarde......très surpris, il tremble, mais personne à part Hera le remarque, cette dernière lui jette un regard, Sasuke est bouche bée...  
  
_ Ce n'est pas possible......C'est bien toi...Hera, c'est bien toi..._  
  
Hera toussote

-Bienvenue à Kaho no Dajou, le village interdit, ici repose les morts du clan Kuruya, soyez vigilant car pour certain, la morte a été un choix difficile accepter, je veux dire, qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à vous...bref, c'est ici que commence réellement votre mission...  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura regardent surpris et interrogé Hera. La mort est aussi présente que ces lieux, mais beaucoup plus forte, comme ci, cette fois, elle vous accueil dans son humble demeure. Qu'est-ce que Hera veut dans ce village isol ? Naruto regarde autour de lui, il tremble  
_ Alors Kakashi-sensei a raison, c'est un village abandonné...pourtant, on dirait le contraire, j'ai comme la sensation de n'être pas seuls, on nous observe. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, on aurait mieux fait de ne pas emprunter ce chemin, elle nous a prévenu......nous ne pouvons plus reculer.........Hera nous amené dans le sanctuaire de la mort..._  
  
Hera regarde impassible les 3 ninjas, en particulier Sasuke  
_ Maintenant que tu m'as reconnu, tu vas très vite savoir ou tu as mis les pieds, Saske-kun...quant à Naruto et Sakura, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à frôler la mort, car ici, c'est le jeu de la vie ou de la mort, pas de cadeau......Kakashi, ne pourra plus vous aider......bonne chance_  
  
Hera fait un soupir  
  
-Allons-y alors mais...

-...je ne serais pas de la partie ? Dit Kakashi  
  
Les trois chûnins regardent intrigué Kakashi, il a dit qu'il ne vient pas ?  
  
-Sensei..., dit Sasuke, vous...vous ne venez pas ? -

Il ne peut pas fouler le sol de ce village au risque de mourir instantanément, ce sol est maudit pour lui, explique Hera

-Elle a raison, je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je vous attends ici, soyez vigilant et en aucun cas ne relâcher votre garde, les dangers viennent de tous les coins, même les plus inattendus, alors soyez très vigilant  
  
Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto observent leur maître et leur dit un « oui » de la tête, puis font un dernier coucou à leur maître et s'en vont rejoindre Hera déjà partie. Kakashi s'assoit sur un rocher à coté de lui et les regardent partir  
_ Hera, un visage d'ange à l'âme démoniaque......tu la fais exprès......tu as invoqué et pactisé avec les esprits des ténèbres pour m'empêcher de marcher dans ce village......quelles sont tes intentions ? Tu ne les tueras pas...alors pourquoi m'isoler d'eux ?......Et puis qu'est-tu venue chercher ici.........dans ton propre village.........._  
  
à suivre   
  
Ca y est c'est fini le chap 1, bon, en faites, j'ai bien galérer, en espérant que ça donne un bon résultat, bon question intrigue, je ne sais pas non plus, une fille mystérieuse, apparemment Sasuke la connaît, et une mission chelou....TT Pas grave on verra les prochains chapitres...


	2. Le village Kaho no Dajou

Série : Naruto

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Genre : aventure

Disclaimer : les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent TOUJOURS pas

Petite note de l'auteur : Je suis ravie que cette fic plaise, marchii pour ceux qui ont revieuwer en espérant que la suite vous fera toujours aussi plaisir

----------

Cela fait une demi-heure que Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura suivent Hera dans les ruines de ce village isolée. Hera n'a toujours rien dit, mais étrangement un sourire ironique est dessiné sur son visage, puis soudainement elle s'arrête :  
  
-Nous sommes arrivés ? Demande Naruto qui en a marre de marcher  
-Pas encore, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter, dit Hera en regardant  
le jeune blond, regardez  
  
Hera montre du doigt un énorme temple au loin, sur une colline, de couleur sombre, il ressemble à ces temples anciens japonais. Sasuke et Sakura regardent surpris ce temple, Sakura se tourne sur Hera   
  
-Ce temple ? Nous devons nous rendre là-bas ?  
-Oui, c'est l'un des cinq temples Shuni, le Kagar...  
  
Naruto observe perplexe Hera, il s'est assis par terre :  
  
-C'est quoi ça les temples Shuni ?

-Dans le monde entier, il existe cinq temples sacrés, se sont les Shuni, dit Sasuke, seuls les ninjas connaissant la sagesse, le savoir, et des certaines techniques peuvent se recueillir dans ce genre de temple, en échange, ils apprennent des techniques qui permet d'évoluer une nouvelle capacité qu'est- le nindo...  
  
Tous le monde écoute attentivement les paroles de Sasuke, sauf Hera qui le regarde impassible :  
  
-Le nindo ? Demande Sakura, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça

-C'est normal, intervient Hera, tout le monde ne possède pas cette capacité, quelque personne rare le possède, et quand les ninjas se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent développer cette aptitude ils viennent dans ces temples, mais nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire un court, c'est bon Naruto tu t'es assez repos ?  
-Yeah ! Allons-y, dit Naruto en se relevant d'un bond  
  
Le petit groupe se dirige vers ce temple Shuni. Le silence est toujours aussi plat, un silence qui met mal à l'aise les trois jeunes adolescents, quant à Hera, elle semble étrangère à tous ces sentiments, elle ne dit rien et son visage n'affiche aucune expression. Puis soudainement, Sasuke lève la tête vers le toi d'une maison, il croit avoir aperçut une ombre, il lance un shuriken en sa direction, un crie se fait entendre. Le petit groupe s'arrête d'un coup, et observe tous le toit, d'où provient le crie. Un sentiment de malaise se lit sur leur visage, ce crie strident n'envisage rien de bon, surtout dans un village désert. Hera observe toujours le toit  
-Suivez-moi  
  
Puis d'un bond, la jeune fille se retrouve sur la toiture, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura regardent Hera monté sans rie dire, et ils se regardent étonnés. Comment d'un bond Hera a-t-elle réussi à se retrouver sur ce toit ? Ne pouvant faire un tel exploit, ils se précipitent dans la maison se trouvant en face d'eux, à l'intérieur une pièce vide, seul un petit escalier au fond de la pièce, les trois chûnins courent vers cet escalier, et le montent en vitesse, puis une porte verrouillée se présente à eux, Sasuke l'ouvre en lui donnant un violant coup de pied. Ils avancent sur le toit, Hera est là, elle ne quitte pas du regard ce qui se présente devant elle, des sortes d'ombres noirs, sûrement des spectres. Les trois ninjas se précipitent autour d'Hera et se mettent en position de combat  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande interrogé Naruto en regardant les spectres en face de lui  
-Des esprits, dit Hera, on ne peut pas les tuer, mais on peut les faire fuir en...  
  
La jeune fille aux yeux ocre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'un de ses esprits fonce en direction des chûnins qui se dispersent, puis Sakura dans sa fuite lance un kunai sur cet ombre noir qui vient de les attaquer, celui-ci pousse un crie et disparaît, mais d'autre arrive beaucoup plus nombreux. Ayant vu que l'on peut les faire disparaître, seulement en leur lançant quelque chose, Naruto et Sasuke font de même avec les autres, alors commence un nouveau combat.  
  
Les trois ninjas de Kono ha n'ont pas remarqué que Hera s'est mise à l'écart, étrangement les esprits ne l'attaque pas, elle regarde ce combat qui se déroule sous ses yeux  
_ Les ninjas de Kono ha sont vraiment impressionnant, je ne m'y attendais pas, ils arrivent à s'en sortir avec « ces » esprits, j'espère sera aussi facile pour eux_  
  
Sasuke saute en l'air et utilise le Katon housenka no jutsu [1] ce qui réduit considérablement le nombre d'ennemis. Naruto, quant à lui, fait preuve d'une grande force et de dextérité et Sakura réussi par différente technique à faire diminuer le nombre, puis soudain, contre tout attente, des milliers de spectre viennent entourer le petit groupe  
  
-Ils nous ont encerclés, dit Sakura, nous n'y arriverons jamais, nous avons beau les faire disparaître, ils reviennent sans cesse  
  
Hera regarde du coin de l'œil Sakura et fait un soupir :  
  
-Je vais m'en occuper  
  
Tout le monde observe perplexe Hera  
  
-ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ? Dit Naruto  
-Et alors ? Dit Hera indifférente, le nombre ne fait pas forcément la  
force, rappelle toi en ! Hera fait un pas vers les esprits, et commence à faire une technique avec ses mains, en même temps elle dit les noms des animaux invoqués, au fur à mesure qu'elle parle, des inscriptions viennent s'écrire sur le sol, sous les « pieds » des ombres  
  
-Tenshi no jutsu ! Dit Hera en posant sa main au sol  
  
Une lumière aveuglante apparaît qui éblouie les esprits et les jeunes ninjas. Des grands cris aigus se font entendre, ceux des spectres. Les chûnins de Kono ha ont fermé les yeux, la lumière étant beaucoup trop éclatante, elle peut les rendre aveugle.  
_ Même les yeux fermés, une certaine chaleur vient me brûler la vue...je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, et ces cris..._  
  
-Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux  
  
Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura ouvrent en même temps les yeux  
  
-Hein! ? Dit Naruto  
-Ils ont disparut..., dit Sakura  
  
Effectivement, les milliers d'esprit qui entouré le petit groupe se sont littéralement envolé. La seule technique d'Hera a suffit à faire disparaître les spectres, pourtant ils étaient......nombreux. Hera s'avance vers les adolescents de Kono ha, Naruto et Sakura la regardent perplexe et interrog  
  
-Vos yeux n'ont pas trop souffert ? Allons-y  
  
Hera ne laisse pas aux autre de répondre, qu'elle se dirige vers la porte qui mène aux escaliers. Sasuke la suit sans rien dire, et derrière, Naruto et Sakura suivent aussi  
  
-Naruto ?  
  
Naruto regarde surpris Sakura  
  
- Oui ?  
- Tu ne trouve pas bizarre le combat qui vient de se dérouler...  
-Ah ! Peut-être, si tu parle de ces choses...  
-Non, pas ça, tu n'as pas remarqué que ces esprits n'ont pas attaqu  
Hera, dit Sakura a voix basse  
-...ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué...  
  
Sakura regarde Naruto, puis son regard se pose sur Hera qui se tourne sur elle, en lui faisant un sourire ironique. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose la regarde un instant étonné, ce sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien dire ? Surtout dans un moment pareil  
  
_Je dois me méfier, cette fille m'intrigue énormément, qui est-elle vraiment et ce village......_

----------

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Kakashi lève les yeux de son livre et regarde devant lui, des cries d'effroi se font entendre et une lumière aveuglante se voit au loin, il se lève et fait un pas en avant  
  
-_**Kakashi......ce sol t'est interdit...,**_ dit une voix étrangère  
  
Kakashi regarde autour de lui puis apparaît cinq personnes portant de longue cape noire qui cache tout le corps ainsi que leur visage. Kakashi les regarde et se met sur ces gardes, l'un des inconnus avance vers le détenteur du sharingan, il tend sa main gantelée vers lui  
  
-**_Tu ne pas fouler le sol d'ici...  
_** -Hera a pactisé avec vous pour me l'interdire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Kakashi  
-_**Notre maître n'a rien fait de tel, elle ne sait pas que nous sommes là......Nous devons t'empêcher...On nous l'a demandé......pour te protéger...**_ continue l'inconnu d'une voix d'outre tombe  
  
Kakashi scrute de son œil la personne en face de lui  
  
-Je ne comprends pas  
-_**Peut être que le nom de Kuruya Waika te dit quelque chose...**_  
  
Le professeur ne dit plus rien, il regarde très surpris cet homme de l'ombre, et baisse perplexe et interrogé la tête. Ce nom, il le connaît et cela lui rappelle de très mauvais souvenir  
_Waika ? ......Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette affaire ?_

_-------------_

__   
  
Le petit groupe de Kono ha suit toujours Hera, le temple s'approche de plus en plus lorsque soudainement Naruto s'arrête de marcher  
  
- Je vous en supplie une pause  
  
Tout le monde s'arrête et se tourne sur Naruto qui s'est assis sur un banc se trouvant dans la rue  
-Lève-toi Naruto, tu t'es déjà reposer tout à l'heure, et on doit se dépêcher, dit Sakura sur un ton énerv  
-Elle a raison, dit Sasuke, on n'a pas de temps à perdre à se reposer inutilement  
  
Hera observe Naruto :  
  
-Relève-toi, dit-elle en donnant un ordre, on ne doit pas traîner dans les parages  
-Matte, quelques minutes que je retrouve mes forces, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous peut nous arriver  
-Prépare-toi alors, car tu en auras certainement besoin de tes forces, ce qui nous attend m'est inconnu  
  
Sakura fixe intrigué Hera  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, pour les ninjas étranger comme vous, je ne sais pas, dit Hera

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas étrangère dans ce village ? demande Naruto  
  
Hera tourne le dos, un léger vent vient souffler dans ses cheveux, elle tourne la tête sur les trois adolescents  
  
-...Ce village abandonné, isolé de tout et en ruine...est mon propre village  
  
Les trois adolescents regardent avec de grands yeux et très étonné la jeune fille aux cheveux grisés. Ce village reculé, anéanti, où un sentiment de peur est présent, ce village est son village ? Naruto et Sakura ne comprennent pas vraiment les dire de Hera, il faut dire que l'on croirait mal que quelqu'un vie ici, et qui plus est quelqu'un est vécu dans ces lieux.  
  
-Je ne vis plus ici, mais ce village était celui de mon clan, Kuruya et......non, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet  
-Attend, interrompant Naruto  
  
Hera se retourne sur lui et le fixe :  
  
-Tu ne peux pas vivre ici, même y avoir vécu, c'est impossible dans ce village...  
-...grand et perdu dans la région du Nord, il n'y a plus âme qui vive à part des esprits...et puis, je t'ai dit que je ne vivais plus ici..., dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver  
  
Puis Hera s'en va, Sakura se tourne une dernière fois sur Naruto et va rejoindre en courant l'autre jeune fille. Sasuke regarde le jeune homme renard :  
  
-Ce village était très animé auparavant......  
  
Puis il s'en va à ton tour. Naruto se relève de son banc, et suit Sasuke  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par-l ? Que ce village qui ressemble à Kono ha était habité auparavant, mais alors, où sont passé les habitants ? Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître comme ça ? Ce ne sont tout de même pas ces esprits l ? ......Je n'aime pas cette situation, je n'aime vraiment pas_  
  
Sasuke suit les deux jeunes filles qui marchent devant lui. Il regarde autour de lui, les maisons laissé à l'abandon, en ruine, les volets manquant, plus de porte, la couleur des murs qui déteint et devient sombre et surtout ses grosses tâches noires au sol.  
_ J'ai du mal à croire que ce village soit devenu comme ça...je me rappelle bien, avant, tout le clan Kuruya y vivaient, une joie de vivre planait sur le village, j'aimais beaucoup venir quant j'en avais la possibilité avec les parents, et maintenant......ce n'est plus rien_  
  
3 heures plus tard  
  
Le soleil a commencé à se coucher, le ciel devient très vite sombre, un vent assez froid vient souffler, et une petite pluie fine apparaît aussi. Nos protagonistes arrivent devant l'entrée du temple, les ninjas de Kono ha l'observe, il faut dire qu'il est impressionnant, très grand en largeur, et très haut en hauteur, de couleur rouge bordeaux, il y a des sortes de lampions qui décoré tout le temple, des rubans épais volent au grès du vent. Mais ce qui intrigué le plus les adolescents, s'est le faite que le temple est en bon état, oui, le seul bâtiment dans ce village à ne pas être en ruine ou en décombres. Hera le fixe, en particulier un lampion qui se trouve assez haut  
_ J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'allumer......_

Puis soudainement ce lampion s'allume, Hera écarquille les yeux d'effroi, elle commence à trembler  
Alors ils sont au courant de notre peuvent-ils l'être ?  
-Vous avez vu ce lampion là bas, il s'est allumé seul, remarque Sakura  
-C'est étrange..., dit Sasuke  
-De toute façon tout est étrange ici, alors un lampion qui s'allume seul...  
  
Hera observe Naruto, elle s'attendait à beaucoup plus de sa part, elle pensait que dans les précédant combat, il aurait développé plus, qu'il aurait cherché à utiliser son démon  
_ Peut-être qu'il ne le maîtrise pas encore, cela ne m'étonnera pas, mais j'espère avoir l'occasion de le voir en action, ce démon à l'air particulièrement puissant, même mes trois démons réunis n'arriveront pas à le vaincre_  
-Hera ? Hera sort de ses pensées et regarde Naruto qui l'appel  
-Hn ?  
-Ce temple...il est sacré n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi ce trouve-t-il dans ce village isoler, ne devrait-il pas être dans une sorte de monastère ou je ne sais quoi, qui va avec des moines... ?  
-Beaucoup de gens se sont posé la question de savoir pourquoi l'un des temples Shuni se trouve ici, il se trouve que la minorité des gens qui habitaient ici, possédaient en eux le nindo, certes ils n'étaient pas nombreux...  
-Tu veux dire que le clan Kuruya pouvait développer leur nindo, qu'il le détenait ? Demande Sakura  
  
Hera la regarde indifférente  
  
-Seule la branche principale......maintenant allons-y  
  
Hera s'en va, et monte les escaliers qui se trouvent devant, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto la suivent. Une grande porte de bois lourd se présente à eux, au coté, deux gigantesques statu en pierre, un homme et une femme. Naruto s'avancent vers la statue de la femme, il l'observe, la statue est vraiment grande :  
  
-Waika...Kuruya......elle donna sa vie pour son village......, lit Naruto sur la statue, qui est-ce Hera ?  
-...  
-Waika dis-tu, dit Sakura, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part  
-Ah bon ? Demande Naruto  
-Oui, mais je me rappelle plus  
  
Puis Sakura se tourne sur Sasuke qui examine l'autre statue, celle de l'homme  
  
_ Ukurai Kuruya......L'un des plus grand ninjas de ce monde, lit Sasuke sur la statue, je n'avais jamais vu ces statues avant, si le clan à été décimé en même temps, alors qui a fait ces statues, même si je demande à Hera, elle ne répondra pas_  
  
Hera avance vers la porte en bois lourd et l'ouvre, un énorme bruit se fait entendre, un bruit à faire pâlir plus d'un. Puis sans attendre les autres, la jeune fille aux yeux ocre clair s'avance, puis elle s'arrête brusquement, les ninjas de Kono ha la regarde étonné et hésite à avancer eux aussi :  
-Vous voyez ces gros kunai au sol, dit-elle en désignant de grand kunai planté dans le parquet du temple, juste à l'entrée, nos ennemis essayerons de nous tuer avec ce genre d'arme, alors soyez vigilant, et aussi...  
  
Hera marque une pose et se tourne sur les autres :  
  
-...Faite attention aux illusions qui se trouvent ici, cela peut nous séparer et vous vous retrouverez seul, aillé la conscience clair, car ils vous montrerons ce que vous avez désirer voir, ne vous faite pas avoir, car cela peut vous menez à votre perte, alors soyez fort d'esprit et résister  
  
Les trois adolescents ne comprennent pas vraiment les paroles de la jeune fille, elle l'est met en garde contre quoi ? Ou plutôt contre qui ? Encore des esprits, mais cette fois, on dirait bien que ce n'est pas la même échelle, elle pense que cette fois, il est possible qu'ils soient séparer, mais comment ?  
  
Notre petit groupe s'enfonce dans le temple, les lumières des lampions s'allument sur leur passage, laissant découvrir un chemin. Le temple est assez chaleureux de l'intérieur, un grand parquet, des tapisseries recouvraient les murs, le plafond est en bon état, les pièces qui défilaient devant eux aussi, tout ceci intrigué beaucoup les adolescents. Sakura regarde partout d'elle  
_ Je ne sens pas la présence d'ennemi...mais il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences, cet endroit est beaucoup trop...propre, pour un temple abandonné..._  
  
Hera aussi est sur ces gardes, elle regarde autour d'elle, elle ne va pas bien, des doutes l'envahissent, elle est qui est resté si calme jusqu'au début commence à avoir peur  
_ ...Je n'aime pas le fait qu'ils sachent que nous sommes ici......sont-ils aussi au courant de ce que je suis venu chercher...étant donné que ce quelque chose, n'est pas de la propriété Kuruya ils vont aussi essayer de me tuer, il n'y a aucun doute dessus. On les a demandés de protégé cela, en aucun cas personne ne doit le récupérer, beaucoup trop de révélation se trouve à savoir pourquoi mon clan a été assassiné et surtout par qui......_  
  
-Hn ?

Naruto s'arrête de marcher et regarde dans une autre pièce à coté de lui, où la porte est ouverte. Une grande table en bois massive se trouve au milieu de cette pièce, mais le plus étrange, c'est ce qui est posé dessus, un énorme bol de ramen encore chaud, la vapeur s'élevant dans la salle. Naruto regarde cela avec envie, cela fait maintenant 4 heures que son ventre cri famine, et qu'il sera prêt à avaler n'importe quoi, tant que c'est comestible. Sans le dire aux autres, Naruto s'avance dans la salle, prêt de la table quand soudainement la porte se ferme toute seule, le jeune homme renard se retourne surpris, il voit que la porte est fermée, il s'avance et essaye de l'ouvrir, mais celle ci ne s'ouvre pas. Puis il se retourne à nouveau et voit avec effroi que son bol de ramen a disparut  
  
_ « Faite attention aux illusions qui se trouvent ici, cela peut nous séparer et vous vous retrouverez seul » Se remémore Naruto, elle nous a prévenu...je me suis fait avoir......maintenant il va falloir être seul_

Quant au fond de la chambre, apparaît quelqu'un, Naruto l'observe attentivement et fait de grands yeux quant il reconnaît cette silhouette  
-Iruka-sensei ? L'Iruka en question fait un oui de la tête

------------Le petit groupe, Hera, Sasuke et Sakura avancent toujours, la disparition de Naruto n'a pas encore été découverte, lorsque Sakura se retourne, elle ne voit pas l'adolescent blond derrière-elle, puis elle se retourne devant au cas ou, mais rien :  
  
-Ou est passé Naruto ?  
  
Les deux autres s'arrêtent de marcher, et se tournent sur Sakura qui devient inquiète :  
  
-...Naruto a disparu  
-Ils ont déjà commencé..., dit Hera, garder vos sens ouverts, ils peuvent en faire disparaître un de nous...  
-Et Naruto ? Demande Sasuke, il faut que l'on retrouve  
  
Hera garde le silence, elle baisse la tête, mais quant elle la relève, elle remarque avec effroi que Sakura......n'est plus l  
  
-Saske...elle...elle n'est plus l  
  
Sasuke se retourne et constate la même chose, Sakura vient de disparaître sous leurs yeux sans le moindre bruit. Hera et Sasuke se regardent silencieux. Sur le visage d'Hera d'habitude si indifférente, un sentiment de peur et d'inquiétude se dessine. Elle n'aime pas cette situation qui lui est inconnu. Le jeune Uchiwa la regarde lui aussi inquiet, la disparition de ces deux compagnons le met mal à l'aise :  
  
-Hera...  
-...Je ne sais rien......je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais nous pouvons essayer de les retrouver, il faut juste que nous ne soyons pas nous non plus séparer  
  
Le détenteur des deux sharingan lui fait un oui affirmatif de la tête, puis les deux jeunes ninjas continuent, en courant, leur chemin, espérant retrouver la trace des deux chûnins disparut

----------

Naruto observe toujours le soi-disant Iruka qui se cache dans la pénombre, le garçon renard s'avance doucement et sur ces gardes. Ikura n'a toujours pas bougé mais un étrange sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres. Quand Naruto est à un mètre de lui, il reconnaît dès lors que ce n'est pas Ikura :  
  
-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-...Cela ne se voit pas...  
-Vous n'êtes pas Ikura-sensei, et puis, question « je prends l'apparence des autres » vous n'êtes pas dou  
-Peut-être alors dévoilons ma véritable identit  
  
Puis une fumée apparaît autour de l'homme, une fois la fumé dissipé, un homme aux longs cheveux noir ébène nattée, de visage fin, aux yeux améthyste, assez grand, svelte, portant une sorte de longue robe fendue sur les deux coté jusqu'aux hanche de couleur blanche, un pantalon noir au- dessous.  
  
-Je suis Shinpaï Kuruya...  
-Hein! ? Dit Naruto, je pensais que tous les membres de ce clan ont disparut à part Hera  
  
Shinpaï regarde interrogé Naruto  
  
_ Il connaît Hera_  
-...Oui, ils sont morts, je suis mort moi aussi......mais même mort, je peux encore tuer des gens, le nindo me le permettant  
  
Naruto regarde étonné l'homme natt  
  
-Le nindo vous le permettant ? -C'est l'une des diverses techniques que le nindo permet d'effectuer, le fait d'être encore parmi les vivants, tu me vois, je te vois et je peux encore agir dans ce monde même mort...  
-Vous voulez dire que, vous êtes un mort vivant ? !

-J'aurai pu, mais mon nindo n'étant pas assez développé, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, c'est pour ça que je vais en profiter pour te tuer  
  
Naruto n'a pas le temps de réagir que Shinpaï lui donne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui fait voler Naruto jusqu'au bout de la pièce. L'homme natté le regarde allongé au sol  
-Lève-toi, je sais que ce petit coup de poing ne t'a pas tu  
  
Naruto se relève immédiatement, du sang coule de sa bouche, il s'essuie avec sa manche, puis il fait même un sourire :  
  
-Exactement, tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable...  
  
Puis Naruto se met en position de combat, il fait avec ses mains un pour faire en sorte de concentré son chakra, une fulgurante quantité de chakra rouge apparaît autour du ninja de Kono ha Shinpaï regarde ça surpris et interrogé, il n'avait jamais vu cela :  
_ Qu'est-ce donc ce chakra ? ......Je sens d'ici une énorme force...ce gamin est possédé, c'est sur il..._  
  
Shinpaï ne finit pas de penser que Naruto lui donne un coup de poing au visage, celui vole, il se relève péniblement que quatre clones de Naruto se jettent se lui, pour lui infliger une série de coup de poing et de coup de pieds à différente partie de son corps, il touche de peu les points vitaux. Cette série de coup terminer, les clones du garçon renards disparaissent, Naruto le regarde avec un grand sourire :  
  
-A qui le tour de se relever !

Shinpaï se relève, il fixe Naruto avec fureur et rage, la couleur de ses yeux ont changé, maintenant ils sont rouge sang, mais ce qui effraie encore plus Naruto, c'est le troisième œil qui est apparut sur le front du ninja natté. Shinpaï est hors de lui, Naruto sent une vague de colère lui parvenir, une aura qui ressemble à du chakra l'entoure, le membre du clan Kuruya regarde Naruto et le pointe du doigt :  
  
-Ta vie s'arrête ici

Au lieu d'avoir peur et d'être envahit par l'inquiétude, Naruto le regarde indifférent et lui fait un énorme sourire en le pointant aussi le doit :  
  
-Va falloir d'abord me tuer......  
  
-A suivre –  
  
Chapitre 2 fini, ouf, grand soulagement, j'aime bien car ça marche comme je le voulais, faut dire que j'ai mis du temps à réfléchir pour savoir ce qui allait ce passer, mais je suis fière du résultat, et encore merci pour les revieuws, donc on se dit au prochain chapitre


	3. Un temple Shuni, Le Kagar

Série : Naruto

Auteur : The-angel-of-shadow

Genre : aventure et...aventure ( pour l'instant seulement)

Disclaimer : marre de le mettre ( èé##), marre de savoir avec désespoir que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas, vous ne voulez pas me donner au moins Gaara ? Non ?

Petite note de l'auteur :AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! mon ordi eu un accident, il s'est mis à buggé et en voulant appuyé, il effacé tout l'histoire, et toute les revieuw...ouiiiinn désoler, je suis vraimentt désoler..... ouiiiiiiiiiinnn, pour la peine j'espère que le chapitre 3 vous plaira...  
  
** -Un temple Shuni, le Kagar-  
**  
Le troisième œil se trouvant sur le front de Shinpaï fixe toujours Naruto, et cette aura noire qui entoure le jeune homme se fait de plus en plus dense. Naruto recule d'un pas, il se met à réfléchir et attend, qu'est-ce que le possesseur du nindo va-t-il faire ? Quand soudainement Shinpaï ouvre les yeux et observe Naruto, un sourire se dessine sur son visage, soudainement une épaisse fumée noire envahit la salle, faisant disparaître Shinpaï de la vu de Naruto. Le garçon renard regarde autour de lui, mais rien, la fumé se faisant plus compact, il n'y voit plus rien, à part... lui- même  
_ Je suis vulnérable comme ça, il peut me voir, mais moi, je ne vois rien...mais le plus étrange, c'est que je peux me voir..._  
-Alors, jeune homme, j'espère pour toi que tu vas trouver une solution..., dit la voix de Shinpaï perdu dans le brouillard épais  
  
Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Naruto reçoit un violent coup dans le ventre, et les coups s'enchaînent, le frappant à plusieurs endroit en même temps. Naruto essaye de les voir venir, mais rien n'y fait, il ne voit rien dans cette épaisse fumée compacte, ils viennent de n'importe ou  
_ Mais ou ? avec Haku...il se déplaçait trop vite, ne sachant pas où venaient ses prochaines attaques...Réfléchit Naruto, sinon tu vas finir ici_

Mais les coups accumulés, commence à énerver Naruto, qui sent monté en lui une force d'une grande puissance, Shinpaï sent aussi cette puissance qui risque bientôt de faire de l'effet. Caché dans la pénombre, Shinpaï commence à faire des signes avec ses mains  
_Vas-y, je t'attends_

Sans plus attendre, le pouvoir du Kyuubi fait surface, il réussit à parer tous les coups qui continuent de le frapper. De plus en plus énervé, le sceau commence à se briser, laissant pleinement le démon prendre possession du corps de Naruto, mais ce n'est pas du goût du jeune blond, qui essaye de le contrôler, mais Shinpaï continue son attaque. Petit à petit la fumée commence à se dissiper, le jeune homme natté le voulant. Alors que le brouillard compact disparaît, Naruto réussi à voir Shinpaï de dos et court dans sa direction, son poing en l'air, il se jette en l'air et commence à faire descende son poing sur la tête de son ennemi. Ce dernier se tourne et fait un sourire :  
  
-Mais.... ! ?  
  
Naruto n'a pas eu le temps de le frapper qu'il est surpris par des chaînes sortant du sol, l'immobilisant aux deux poignets, aux jambes et au cou. Ces chaînes s'enroulent doucement autour du corps de Naruto, bientôt juste les yeux et le nez du blond se font apercevoir. Shinpaï rit à cette situation :  
-Ton démon ne t'a pas servi à grand chose ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est de contrôler un démon...

Naruto regarde Shinpaï, il gesticule dans tous les sens essayant de se libérer, mais rien à faire les chaîne le serrent bien trop fort.  
-Arrête de bouger comme une chenille, sinon je te tue immédiatement, mais avant, je veux que tu admire la mort de tes autres compagnons  
-... ? !  
  
Derrière Shinpaï une image floue commence à apparaître, où l'on peut voir Sakura dans une autre pièce entrain d'affronter quelqu'un  
_ Sakura-chan ?_  
  
-----------------  
  
Le détenteur du sharingan et la dernière du clan Kuruya courent toujours dans le temple à la recherche des autres chûnins, quand la jeune fille s'arrête :  
-...Des possesseurs de nindo...je sens une importante quantité de nindo me parvenant Sasuke la regarde interrogé, et observe les lieux :  
-Tu pense que des gens de ta famille sont ici...  
-Ils sont morts, mais le nindo leur permet de revenir pendant un temps seulement, peut-être alors. J'ai surtout peur que Naruto et Sakura soient tombé sur eux.........malheureusement, je pense que c'est le cas..  
-...Se battre contre des morts..., dit Sasuke d'un ton perplexe  
  
Hera regarde ailleurs en pensant, elle hésite, deux choix s'offrent à elle, mais les deux sont risqué, surtout dans cette situation. Doivent-ils se séparer pour partir au secourt des autres séparément ou ils continuent ensemble ?  
_ Je ne sais pas...mais j'ai surtout peur des gens de ma famille, je ne sais pas ceux qui sont revenu...mais cela me fait tout de même peur_  
-Nous allons nous séparer..., conclut Hera Sasuke la regarde un moment surpris, et reprend très vite son visage impassible :  
-...C'est la seule solution qui s'offre à nous, si nous voulons les retrouver le plus vite possible, continue la jeune fille  
-Mais...si nous nous séparons, nous aurons moins de chance de nous retrouver ensuite

Hera croise les bras et baisse la tête, elle réfléchit. Puis, elle regarde à nouveau Sasuke dans les yeux :  
-Je sais comment on va faire, je vais demander à Kao de t'accompagner  
-...Kao ? Demande Sasuke  
-Mon compagnon, c'est un oiseau, il saura me retrouver plus tard, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander

Puis dans un nuage de fumé apparaît, un grand oiseau noir à la taille d'un aigle, mais il ressemble plus à un corbeau. Il vient se mettre sur l'épaule d'Hera, la jeune fille le caresse sur la tête :  
-Il t'amènera à Naruto, et utilise le si tu en as besoin, il peut être très utile en combat, continue-t-elle à l'attention de Sasuke, Kao, tu vas amener Sasuke jusqu'au possesseur de nindo que tu sentiras, dit-elle à l'oiseau

Kao fait un petit cri en signe de compréhension, Hera regarde à nouveau Sasuke :  
-Je vais chercher Sakura, soit prudent, Saske-kun, et surtout si tu utilise le sharingan fait attention, il pourrait se retourner contre toi...

Hera ne laisse pas à Sasuke le temps de répondre, qu'elle est déjà partit en courant. Sasuke la regarde partir, il ne se pose pas de question, il préfère penser qu'à retrouver la trace de Naruto, il regarde l'oiseau :  
-Allez Kao, amène-moi à Naruto Kao suit tout de suite l'ordre de Sasuke et s'envole, le jeune Uchiwa le suit en courant  
_J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard_  
  
-----------------  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sakura continue de se battre contre son adversaire, qui attaque sans cesse la jeune adolescente aux cheveux rose. Cet ennemi est un homme portant un masque, assez grand, de longs cheveux de couleur gris clair, il porte un vêtement de couleur blanc cassé. Il attaque Sakura avec différente technique, ces techniques sont d'une force incroyable, jamais Sakura n'a vu ça, mais lui aussi, lui a parlé de nindo. Sakura réussit à s'en sortir jusque là, mais ces forces commencent à l'abandonner. Elle se relève péniblement, elle jette ses kunai à terre, et commence à se concentrer, une quantité impressionnante de chakra afflue :  
-Bunshin no jutsu

Plusieurs clones de Sakura apparaissent, l'homme au masque regarde autour de lui et constate qu'il est entouré de tous ces clones  
_ Ce sont mes dernières forces, j'espère qu'elles me réussiront_

Puis les centaines de Sakura court en même temps sur l'homme au masque, elles affligent des coups, mais les coups sont bien mesurés, et essayent de toucher que les points vitaux, mais rien n'y fait, l'homme aux cheveux grisé évite tous les coups, à part quelque uns, mais ceux qui visent les points vitaux sont esquivés. L'homme utilise une de ses techniques, une technique de vitesse, qui lui permet de réduire le nombre de clones rapidement. Et très vite, il ne reste plus que Sakura, agenouillé au sol, à quelque mètre de l'homme au masque, elle respire très fort, elle n'en peu plus.

Elle se relève péniblement, l'homme avance vers elle, quand son masque se brise en deux, et tombe au sol. Sakura regarde cela surprise, alors tous ses efforts ont réussi à quelque chose. Puis l'homme commence à se courber, et commence à cracher du sang, il se met à genou, il tremble, puis il crie, un son très aigu, Sakura essaye de se boucher les oreilles, mais le cri est si fort et si aigu que les vitres autour se brisent. Mais ce qui frappe Sakura et qui font retirer ses mains de ses oreilles, c'est les planches au sol qui commencent à se défaire. Le sol tremble énormément, la jeune fille tombe à terre, elle tremble avec le sol, elle regarde devant elle, l'homme au masque est toujours agenouillé.

Une forte aura se faire apercevoir autour de lui, du chakra bleu, mais du bleu d'une couleur différente de celui de Sakura, il est plus sombre. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose commence à avoir peur, elle recule toujours sur sol, son ennemi se relève. Sakura est surprise en voyant que ce n'est qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, mais celui-ci s'avance vers elle, dans ses yeux se lisent de la rage et de la colère. La jeune adolescente, recule toujours, quand elle touche le mur, là elle est coincée, et son ennemi avance toujours  
  
_Si je ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose, je suis perdue, trouve vite Sakura !_ L'ennemi est à présent juste devant Sakura, la jeune fille reste sereine, elle réussit à se glisser sous les jambes de son adversaire, et court en direction de la porte, dans l'espoir que celle-ci s'ouvre, mais celle-ci est bloquée. Sakura tape de ses poings sur la porte, et se retourne immédiatement pour regarder l'homme au fond de la pièce, qui la scrute du regard  
_Je n'ai plus de force, je ne peux plus l'affronter_

Puis un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre, le plafond vient de s'effondrer, Sakura est étonné, et devient très surprise et heureuse en voyant Hera. La jeune fille aux yeux ocre avance vers elle, et l'examine de haut en bas, les vêtements de Sakura sont déchirés par endroit, elle a quelque éraflure au visage, et sur les partis sur corps mais rien de grave. Hera fait un soupir de soulagement :  
-Tu es indemne, c'est l'essentiel  
-Oui, mais il est toujours là lui, dit Sakura en désignant son ennemi au fond de la pièce Hera le regarde à son tour, et fait un sourire :  
-Je vais m'en occuper, dit la jeune fille en s'avançant vers lui  
-Fais attention, il possède des techniques puissantes

Hera fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et avance toujours en sa direction, lorsqu'elle se trouve à quelque mètre de lui, elle sort de sa poche un rouleau, elle coupe avec ses dents ses deux pouces où du sang en sort, puis elle tient le rouleau avec ses dents et commence à faire des mouvements avec ses mains, tout en disant des choses incompréhensibles. Sakura est étonnée en entendant Hera, elle n'a jamais entendu une langue pareille. Quant à l'homme aux cheveux long, il devient perplexe et se met sur ces gardes, il connaît cette incantation, c'est une technique type du clan Kuruya. Des inscriptions se font apparaître sur le sol, une énorme quantité de chakra bleu vient entourer Hera, puis la jeune fille prend le rouleau de ses mains et le défait :  
-Akutsu no jutsu

Un tremblement terrible fait trembler toute la pièce quand une partit du sol disparaît, l'homme se met sur ces gardes, il regarde ce trou noir au milieu de la salle, quand dans le noir deux lumières scintillent, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une énorme langue sortant du trou vient l'entourer, celui-ci commence à crier d'effroi, puis il disparaît dans le trou.

Hera jette un œil dans à l'intérieure, elle entend au loin le cri de l'homme qui devient de plus en faible, puis plus rien. La dernière du clan Kuruya enroule à nouveau le rouleau, et la fosse disparaît. Elle se tourne sur Sakura qui est abasourdie par la scène qu'elle vient de voir, qu'est-ce qui y avait dans ce trou qui puisse avoir une langue aussi énorme. Hera remarque la tête de la jeune ninja de Kono ha  
-Il est juste reparti là où il venait, je ne peux pas dire qu'il est mort car il était déjà, je l'ai juste expédié là où il devait être, allons- y

Hera s'avance vers la porte et l'ouvre, la disparition de l'ennemi a débloqué la porte, elle sort de la pièce suivit de Sakura, celle-ci la regarde de dos  
_ Qui est-ce cette fille ? ...Une telle invocation n'est pas donné à tout le monde, elle doit posséder une quantité de chakra phénoménal pour réaliser ça ? Pourtant, elle ne laisse rien apparaître de ses pouvoirs, en la voyant, jamais je n'aurais pensé, qu'elle puisse être aussi.........forte......_  
  
------------------  
  
Naruto et Shinpaï ont assisté au combat, Naruto est très content de l'issu du combat, mais il est aussi perplexe par la façon dont cela c'est fini, lui aussi voudrait savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le trou qui puisse mettre fin comme ça à l'homme.  
_ Il faut que je réussisse à me défaire de ses chaînes, le combat fini, il va vouloir me tuer, dépêche-toi Naruto...Yeah !_

Naruto a réussi à sortir une de ses mains de l'emprise des chaînes, il continue de bouger dans tous les sens, Shinpaï est toujours de dos  
-Il s'est fait battre par quelqu'un de son propre clan...cela me fait sourire, tu te rends compte qu'Hera l'a tue  
-Il était déjà mort, dit Naruto en réussissant à défaire sa bouche des chaînes  
-...Peut être, mais cette petite est devenue très forte, vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit votre allié, elle peut vous tuer à tout moment...j'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas te chercher, je n'ai pas trop envie de me battre contre elle, contre ma sœur, je n'aurai pas le cœur

Naruto regarde surpris Shinpaï, tout en continuant à bougeant, ses efforts marchant, sa deuxième main devient très vite libér :  
-Toi ? Le frère d'Hera ? Demande Naruto

Shinpaï ne se retourne toujours pas  
-Je faisais partit de la branche principale aussi, mais j'étais le plus faible de cette branche, quelques gens de la secondaire et tertiaire branche étaient plus forts que moi, même si je possédais le nindo. Hera, malgré son très jeune âge, à l'époque, était très forte, mais cela est aussi dû au trois démons qu'elles possèdent au fond d'elle... L'adolescent blond s'arrête de gesticuler, et demande :  
-Elle est possédait ? Shinpaï se retourne pour faire face à Naruto :  
-Comme tu vas mourir, je peux te le dire, Hera est possédait par trois démons, elle possède trois chakra différent, à cause d'un démon, elle peut utiliser diverse technique interdite et des ténèbres, à cause d'un autre, et le dernier, c'est comme toi, une force puissante à l'intérieure elle, qu'elle ne contrôle pas, mais il est scellé, grâce à ses boucles d'oreilles, elle en a quinze, cela lui permet de le contenir, mais quand ses boucles sont brisées, le démon est libéré et là pour le scellé à nouveau............mais bon, je crois que j'en est trop dit, il est temps qu'en j'en finisse et aille m'occuper de tes amis  
  
Shinpaï tend sa main vers Naruto, quand arrive par derrière Sasuke qui donne un violent coup dans le dos. Shinpaï tombe à terre, mais il se relève très vite et fait face à Sasuke qui a déjà activé les deux sharingan, accompagné par Kao qui vole au coté de lui. Naruto le regarde avec joie :  
-Sasuke !! Viens me libérer !

Le jeune Uchiwa lève les yeux sur Naruto qui est comme un cocon entouré de ses chaînes, mais devant lui, Shinpaï le fixe et commence à rire :  
-Tu as traversé le mur grâce à Kao, je vois, mais je ne vais pas te laisser, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi

Shinpaï ferme les yeux, son troisième restant ouvert et fixe Sasuke, ce dernier est surpris par cet œil, il passe outre, et court vers Shinpaï, il saute en l'air voulant lui donner un coup de pied sauté, mais il se heurte à quelque chose d'invisible, qui le fait revenir où il était, il regarde Shinpaï qui a toujours les yeux fermés et qui bouge ses lèvres, il doit faire une incantation, Naruto toujours perche regarde la scène :  
-Sasuke ! Dépêche-toi, ce type risque d'utiliser son œil bizarre à tout moment !

Sasuke regarde Naruto  
_ Cet œil...m'intrigue, qu'elle est donc son utilité... « Si tu utilise le sharingan fait attention » Est-ce un rapport avec cet œil ?_

Shinpaï ouvre les yeux, du vent commence à souffler dans la pièce, les fenêtres se brisent, Sasuke se protège, le vent se faisant beaucoup plus fort, quand une table soufflé par le vent, arrive tout droit sur Sasuke, qui l'évite de peu, mais d'autre objet arrivent sur lui, de gros kunai, ainsi que des shuriken, Sasuke se protège le visage, il réussit à esquiver les kunai mais pas les shuriken qui viennent le blesser à plusieurs endroit.

Le vent dans la pièce grandit de plus en plus, dans bientôt Sasuke ne tiendra plus sur ces pieds, il avance péniblement vers Shinpaï mais d'autre objet viennent l'empêcher, il se prend des éclats de vitre qui le blessent de plus belle, des objets coupant aussi, mais Sasuke résiste, marchant toujours  
_ Il faut que je trouve quelque chose_

Quand ses yeux se posent sur Kao qui se trouve à coté de lui, mais qui semble en rien affecté par le vent.  
_ « utilise le si tu en as besoin, il peut être très utile en combat »...Mais, en quoi un oiseau peut m'être utile_

Shinpaï regarde amusé la scène, il continue de lancer divers objet à Sasuke, se demandant quand il ne tiendra plus, lorsque que, contre toute attente, plusieurs Kao, des clones de l'oiseau, se précipitent sur lui, et viennent déstabiliser le possesseur du troisième oeil, faisant des coups de bec dans le visage de celui-ci, Shinpaï essaye de les retirer avec ses mains, mais les clones de Kao ne veulent pas partir, et continuent leurs attaques. Shinpaï commence à s'énerver, mais le vent commence à s'essouffler dans la pièce, jusqu'à qu'il n'y en est plus. A cet instant, tous les clones de l'oiseau disparaissent, Shinpaï remarque que cela est une stratégie du dernier des Uchiwa.

Kao vient se poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Shinpaï est en colère et pointe du doigt Sasuke  
-Tu crois que cette petite attaque, va m'empêcher de recommencer  
-Sans ton œil je pense que cela risque d'être difficile

Effectivement, le troisième œil, du jeune Kuruya, il est blessé, il ne s'ouvre plus, Shinpaï le touche, et une sorte de liquide ressemblant au sang de couleur noir, se trouve sur ses doigts. Les oiseaux se sont précipité en premier sur l'œil, et on tout fait pour le blesser, sans pour autant le crever. Naruto commence à rire, et petit à petit les chaînes se défont, mais il est toujours prisonnier Shinpaï regarde le garçon renard de Kono ha :  
-Attend, ton tour viendra...

Shinpaï résolut à en finir d'abords avec Sasuke, sort un grelot de sa poche, et le tend vers Sasuke, puis le secoue :  
-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, j'espère que Kao te sera d'une grande utilité cette fois

Un tremblement, puis plus rien, et à nouveau un tremblement, venant des fenêtres, du sol, du plafond, des murs, des formes noirs qui ne sont pas inconnu aux yeux de Sasuke, apparaissent. Mais cette fois, différent de la dernière fois, l'adolescent brun remarque, par le biais du sharingan, que ce ne sont que des clones, mais étrangement, ces clones semble plus fort que les anciens. Shinpaï fait retentir à nouveau le grelot, et les formes noires se jettent sur Sasuke, qui réussit à sauter, mais se frottent très vite aux autres.

Grâce au kunai, il en élimine quelques-uns, mais c'est surtout l'intervention de Kao qui le surprend, effectivement, l'oiseau se bat aussi, quand un clone arrive sur lui, il disparaît tout de suite, comme ci, Kao dégageait une aura les faisant reculer. Sasuke continu de se battre face à ses antagonistes, il utilise principalement différente technique de flammes, ayant vu dans le précédant combat que cela marche bien sur eux, il se répète. Mais Shinpaï ne semble pas du tout affecter par le nombre de clone qui disparaît, et d'un coup il court sur Sasuke, prend au passage un énorme kunai qui se trouve à terre :  
-SASUKE !! Crie Naruto

Mais trop tard, Shinpaï a réussi à implanter dans le ventre du jeune homme l'arme, il l'enfonce puis la retire d'un coup sec et la replante, mais cette fois juste à coté du cœur. Le jeune Uchiwa crache du sang, Shinpaï pour continuer, donne un coup de pied dans la plaie, au ventre, une fois Sasuke allongé au sol. Naruto est effrayé et la rage l'envahit en voyant la façon dont Shinpaï s'acharne sur son ami. Celui-ci continue, Sasuke se remet à genou faiblement, mais Shinpaï lui donne un violent coup de pied au visage, et un autre dans les cotes.

Le détenteur du sharingan crie, Naruto devient très énervé, il gesticule de plus en plus, les chaînes commencent à se briser, la puissance du démon renard fait à nouveau surface. Mais Shinpaï ne s'arrête pas là pour autant, il prend par les cheveux la tête Sasuke, et afflige, une série de coup dans le ventre de celui-ci, malgré les cris du jeune homme, Shinpaï ne s'arrête pas, au contraire, plus il cris, plus il continue. Puis il le jette à terre au fond de la pièce. Shinpaï affiche un sourire :  
-Maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi, dit-il en se retournant vers Naruto

Bizarrement, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux natté, n'est pas surpris de voir Naruto défait de ses chaînes, il le regarde avec un grand sourire :  
-Te voilà enfin libérer, il a fallut que je tue ton ami pour que le démon vienne en toi, vraiment décevant  
-Espèce de salopart, cette fois je vais te tuer !

Le chakra rouge du démon renard devient de plus en plus fort, Shinpaï développe à son tour son chakra noir, et ce dernier court vers Naruto, avec son kunai, il court avec une vitesse phénoménal, Naruto a du mal à le voir, mais quand celui-ci arrive vers lui avec le kunai, l'adolescent évite le coup, prend par le bras Shinpaï et commence à resserrer très fort, jusqu'à que le bras ce casse. Shinpaï se recule, mais ne dit rien :  
  
-...un bras cassé...ne m'empêchera rien, je te l'ai dit, je suis mort...

Mais Naruto n'écoute guère ce que lui dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et se dirige vers lui en courant. Et très vite, il frappe Shinpaï au ventre, à différente partit du corps, tout ça à une vitesse fulgurante. Shinpaï est ensuite envoyé dans le mur d'en face, il se relève très péniblement, cette sorte de sang à la couleur noir, sort de sa bouche et de son nez.

Il fait à nouveau face à Naruto, celui regarde Sasuke allongé sur le sol, ne bougeant plus, cela l'énerve encore plus qui concentre dans son poing du chakra, et court sur Shinpaï, ce dernier veut parer le coup, mais Naruto le prend de vitesse, il vise l'endroit où doit se trouver le cœur, et il frappe un bon coup, et grâce à la quantité de chakra accumulé, son poing sort du corps de Shinpaï, et se retrouve dans le dos de celui-ci, il a traversé tout le corps du jeune homme natté. Shinpaï crache du sang noir, il regarde Naruto avec un sourire :  
  
-Tu m'as finalement eu...eh eh eh ...mais s'il te plait, promet moi de lui pardonner...à Hera...  
-Hein ? Pardonner ? Pardonner quoi...répond...

Mais les yeux de Shinpaï deviennent livides. Naruto retire son bras du corps de Shinpaï qui tombe à terre, et disparaît. Naruto fait un pas en arrière surpris et devient à nouveau calme. Il court vers Sasuke, qui est dans un sal état, Naruto se met à genou à coté de lui, et met sa tête sur son cœur  
_ Il respire encore, tant mieux..._  
-Eh ! Sasuke..., dit Naruto avec une voie d'inquiétude, réveille toi, il est plus la !

Sasuke ouvre difficilement les yeux, et regarde Naruto qui est juste à coté de lui, et qui lui fait un grand sourire satisfait :  
-Ah..., dit Sasuke péniblement, j'aurai pu le tuer aussi  
-Ah ouais ? Dans cet état, ne me fais pas rire, avoue pour une fois, j'ai été BEAUCOUP plus fort que toi !

Sasuke le regarde indifférent :  
-Naruto...  
-Hn ?  
-...J'ai mal...

Naruto regarde très inquiet Sasuke, qui commence à avoir des larmes aux yeux de douleur. Le jeune homme blond, ne sait pas quoi faire, il faut en plus retrouver les autres, mais dans l'état de Sasuke, cela est impossible. Quand Kao, vient se mettre à coté de Sasuke allongé sur le sol   
-Je peux le soigner...  
  
------silence-----  
  
-Aaaaaahhh ! crie Naruto en tombant à terre Naruto et Sasuke écarquillent les yeux de stupeur et sont bouche bée devant l'oiseau  
-Tu...tu...tu PARLE ? Dit Naruto en pointant du doigt Kao  
-Oui...et nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller retrouver les autres, continue Kao, mais avant, je peux te soigner si tu le souhaite, dit-il à Sasuke  
-Quelle question ! Intervient Naruto, bien sur que Sasuke veut bien que tu le soigne ! A moins qu'il ne veuille pas et que nous le laissons ici

Sasuke, malgré le mal qui le domine, réussi à lever son bras et à frapper Naruto :  
-Tais-toi ! Dit-il  
-Eh ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour me frapper, t'es blessé et j'essaye de t'aider, mais toi tu me frappe...  
-Je n'ai pas besoin... de ton aide, dit Sasuke avec une voix cassé, je peux.... me débrouillé seul  
-Ca je n'en suis pas si sur, dit Naruto en commençant à s'énerver, non, t'a vu ça monsieur l'oiseau, je prête mon aide à Sasuke, mais monsieur préfère rester seul, alors qu'il sait qu'il a besoin de moi  
-Quoi ? ! Moi avoir...

Puis commence une dispute entre Naruto et Sasuke, Kao regarde tout ça sans rien comprendre, ils se disputent alors qu'ils ont d'autre chose à faire, et Sasuke qui est dans un état, où arrive-t-il à trouver cette énergie pour encore se disputer  
-CA SUFFIT ! Crie Kao

Sasuke et Naruto s'arrêtent net de se disputer, il regarde avec de grands yeux Kao, puis ils se regardent, un oiseau est entrain de les commander ?  
-Je vais soigner Sasuke et on s'en va, si vous continuer vos gamineries, je vais aller le dire à ma maîtresse, et c'est à elle que vous aurez à faire, et toi, blondinet tu vas m'aider !  
-Arg, fait Naruto  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? continue Kao avec un regard d'énervement  
-Oui, oui, oui, oui, dit Naruto avec un faux sourire

Les deux adolescents se taisent et ne disent rien, la situation fait sourire Naruto. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été commandé par un....... oiseau  
  
----------------  
  
Sakura et Hera attendent devant une grande porte, cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elles sont là, et qu'elles n'ont pas échangé un mot. Sakura hésite de parler de la façon dont la jeune fille aux cheveux grisée à réussi à battre l'homme au masque, et Hera ne voulant pas non plus parler, étant perdu dans ses pensées. Sakura devient très vite inquiète au sujet des deux autres  
_ J'espère qu'ils vont bien, et qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de terrible, pourquoi Hera ne veut pas partir à la recherche...j'ai beau la regarder, je n'arrive pas à lire ce qu'elle ressent, elle est comme Sasuke, un visage si froid, qui ne laisse pas apparaître ses sentiments, mais on sent en elle comme une tristesse permanente, peut-être dans le ton de sa voie, et ses yeux, et quand elle sourit, ce n'est pas un sourire joyeux, mais bien un sourire triste..._

Hera se lève, et regarde devant elle :  
-Les voilà, dit-elle

Sakura se lève aussitôt, et voit Sasuke et Naruto arrivant vers eux, Kao se fait transporter sur l'épaule du jeune blond. A la vu de sa maîtresse, il vole en sa direction, apparemment, celle-ci est contente de le voir.

Sakura va voir les deux jeunes hommes, et les examine, Naruto est en pleine forme, aucune égratignure, et Sasuke, des pansements sur son visage et des bandages sur le reste du corps, mais il semble allait pour le mieux. Sakura fait un soupir de soulagement :  
-Vous êtes vivant, j'étais tellement inquiète  
-Ah ! Ah ! Ah! Ah! Nous sommes encore là, dit Naruto avec un sourire béat et frottant la tête, heureusement pour Sasuke que j'étais là, sinon il serait, à l'heure qui l'est, au royaume des morts

Sasuke regarde avec colère Naruto, et dit d'un ton calme :  
-Je remercie Kao, et c'est tout

Puis ce dernier va rejoindre Hera, Naruto le regarde partir avec rage, et sert les poings, et dit entre ses dents :  
-La gratitude, monsieur ne connaît pas  
-Kao ? Demande Sakura surprise

Naruto la regarde et dit avec un grand sourire avant de rejoindre les autres :  
-L'oiseau d'Hera...  
-Hein! ? Dit Sakura en ne comprenant pas

Puis Naruto suivit de Sakura vont rejoindre Hera et Sasuke, la jeune fille aux yeux ocre regarde Naruto :  
-Tu t'es battue contre Shinpaï...

Naruto regarde étonné Hera puis il baisse la tête en se souvenant les paroles du jeune homme  
-C'était ton frère...je sais...

Hera le regarde indifférente, et fait un demi-sourire, puis elle se tourne vers l'immense porte présente devant eux.  
-Voila ! Nous sommes arrivés..., dit Hera, vous allez m'aider à poussé la porte

Les trois ninjas de Kono ha aident Hera à pousser la porte, un grand bruit se fait entendre, puis devant eux, une salle richement décoré, ils avancent à l'intérieur. Les trois jeunes gens son très étonné par ce qui se présente devant eux, autour d'eux des tables basses en or massive, dessus divers objets, des tapisseries finement tressés, au mur, retraçant une histoire, des statuts autour d'eux, tout en or, puis au fond de la scène, un autel avec deux statuts, les mêmes que celles de l'entrée.

Hera s'agenouille devant l'autel, elle ramène ses deux mains pour prier, et commence à chanter, Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke qui observaient la pièce, se tourne sur Hera qui chante, ils sont surpris par la voie mélodieuse de celle-ci, puis les adolescents entendent d'autre voix, qui chantent aussi, accompagnant Hera dans sa chanson, des voix de femmes. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, les chûnin de Kona ha s'assoient sur le sol, et écoute Hera chantée. Sasuke regarde attentivement Hera, et fredonne dans sa tête la même chanson   
_ Tu me chantais souvent cette chanson quand je venais ici...c'était ta mère qui te l'avais apprise, quand tu étais triste ou même heureuse tu l'as chanté tout le temps_  
  
La jeune fille étant de dos, ils ne peuvent pas voir, les larmes qui coulent le long ses joues. Après quelques minutes de chant, un bruit se fait entendre au-dessous des statues, une entrée commence à apparaître, Hera s'arrête de chanter, et se relève, ce que font aussi les autres adolescents. Hera se tourne sur les eux :  
-Je reviens, je vais prendre ce que je suis venu chercher...

Puis Hera disparaît dans l'entrée, laissant Kao avec les autres chûnins, ceux ci s'assoient à nouveau sur le sol, Naruto s'allonge complètement :  
-...J'ai tellement faim, que je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas mang  
-Tu ne pense qu'à manger, dit Sakura en le regardent différemment, de toute façon, on a bientôt fini cette mission, Hera, prend son livre, et on s'en va !  
-Hn, je ne suis pas si sur que ça, dit Naruto  
-Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ? Demande Sakura à Naruto  
-Nous sommes observés depuis tout à l'heure, depuis que nous sommes rentrés dans cette salle

Sakura regarde interrogé Naruto, elle ne comprend pas, elle se tourne sur Sasuke, qui approuve les dires de Naruto par un signe de tête. Sakura se lève, et regard autour d'elle, elle aussi elle sent que l'on les observe, mais d'ou ? Un nouvel ennemi ?

Quand apparaît devant eux, un nuage de fumé, Sasuke et Naruto se relèvent et se mettent au coté de Sakura, apparaît de ce nuage, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, portant un chapeau, comme celui d'Hera, aux yeux de la même couleur que cette dernière, de longs cheveux d'un noir profond, elle porte un long manteau blanc, à coté d'elle un animal, mi-chien, mi-loup, mi- renard, assez gros. La jeune femme retire son manteau, le jette à terre, puis en passant ses mains derrière son dos, elle fait apparaître deux énorme shuriken à quatre branches, elle se met en position de combat, un bras au-dessus de sa tête, l'autre derrière son dos, ses jambes baissé, un pied devant l'autre. Elle regarde les trois ninjas, son animal commence à grogner ceux-ci ne savent pas quoi faire, ils se mettent aussi en position de combat avec des kunai, puis la jeune femme lance ses deux shuriken, et l'animal court vers eux, les adolescents réussissent à éviter les shuriken, mais ceux-ci reviennent sur eux.........  
  
----------------  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hera se trouve dans une petite pièce, des rouleaux par centaine l'entourent, elle regarde, examine chaque rouleau, sans pour autant les ouvrir, d'ailleurs elle n'a pas le droit de faire une chose pareil.  
-Un rouleau rouge, un rouleau rouge...... pourquoi je ne le trouve pas, satané rouleau où es-tu ?

Elle fouille toujours, mais pas de rouleau rouge :  
-J'ai intérêt à le trouver, avant qu'ils se rendent compte que la vérité est ici. Enfin, je saurai qui a tué mon clan, je ne crois pas à cette histoire de démon, on les a assassinés, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, et par le biais de ninjas...Ah le voilà enfin !

Hera trouve un rouleau de taille moyenne, de couleur rouge, elle le prend, elle veut l'ouvrir quand, un croassement se fait entendre, elle se retourne et voit Kao qui vole vers elle. Hera se relève surprise, que fait Kao ici ?  
-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle étonn  
-...les ninjas de Kono ha...ils sont attaqués, dit l'oiseau  
-Hein! ? Dans la pièce principale, c'est impossible, le combat est interdit dans cette pièce, sinon les gardiens interviendront, ça ne peut pas...  
-...Sauf si c'est Minwa qui intervient, elle est là, et elle se bat en ce moment contre eux

Hera écarquille, elle prend le plus de rouleau de couleur possible, les mets dans son sac, elle met le rouleau rouge dans une poche secrète dans ses vêtements, et s'en va en courant de la pièce en suivant Kao qui vole à toute vitesse. Quand elle arrive à l'entrée, elle peut voir Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke en position de combat, ils entourent la jeune femme, mais ce qui frappe Hera c'est l'état des ninjas. Les blessures visibles sur tout le corps, des coups de griffes, leurs vêtements à moitié déchirée, des hématomes sur le visage, avec des coups portés par des armes. Hera lâche son sac, une certaine colère l'envahit  
_ Comment peux-tu faire ça Minwa, te battre dans la pièce principale contre des étrangers, tu déshonore notre famille, tu vas le payer cher !_

Hera enlève les bandages qui recouvraient ses bras, laissant apparaître des inscriptions, elle casse plusieurs de ses boucles d'oreille qui lui sert de sceau, une monté de chakra noir énorme apparaît autour d'elle.

Minwa, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto se tournent sur Hera, ils sont surpris de la voir car ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, mais ils sont de plus surpris, de voir le chakra noir l'entourant. Minwa voyant très bien ce que veux faire la jeune fille contre son intention, court vers celle-ci, accompagné de son animal et essaye de lui porter un coup fatal, mais à cet instant qu'Hera bouge, saute en l'air et dit le nom d'une technique. Puis sort de la bouche de la jeune fille, une fumée épaisse de couleur rouge, cette fumée se dirige tout droit sur Minwa qui ne réussit plus à bouger, ses pieds sont immobilisés au sol par chaînes, [1] la femme veut se défaire de cette emprise avant que la fumée ne vienne la toucher, sachant que cette fumée est un poison mortel. Mais Minwa réussi tout de même à s'échapper par une technique de substitution, puis voyant que celle-ci est en déroute, Sakura en profite pour lui affliger des coups. La femme se retrouve très vite à terre, elle se relève et pointe la main sur Sakura :  
-Dewa no jutsu

Et d'un coup Sakura se transforme en statue de pierre, Naruto et Sasuke sont stupéfait, comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ! Naruto commence à s'agacé, mais Hera se met devant lui :  
-Attend avant de faire quelque chose, dit-elle à son intention

Hera regarde plus attentivement Minwa, qui les regarde concentrée, sa main toujours pointée sur eux, quand soudainement des shurikens sortant dont ne sait où, viennent immobiliser les trois ninjas sur le mur d'en face, ils ne peuvent plus bouger. Minwa s'approche d'eux, la main pointé :  
-A votre tour maintenant

De l'inquiétude et de la colère se lisent sur le visage d'Hera, Naruto et Sasuke, là, ils ne peuvent rien faire, leurs membres sont immobilisés. Vont- ils devenir des statues comme Sakura ?  
  
-A suivre-  
  
[1] : impression de déjà vu ? C'est normal, vous le saurez plus tard pourquoi, elle utilise aussi des chaînes ! eh eh eh !

O-O Un pavé, ce chapitre est un véritable pavé, peu de blabla et beaucoup d'action, encore un chapitre de combat, et je pourrai souffler, allez courage, je peux le faire !! Yeahhhh merci au review, je ne le dirai jamais assez, ça m'encourage à continuer, et à écrire ce genre de pav !! TT Bis et au prochain chapitre !!!! ( pas dans longtemps je pense) encore désoler... 


End file.
